Phan- Just fluff
by Tea-in-221b
Summary: Might get sexual later?
1. Chapter 1

Slam.

"Dan are you back? The tea's in the oven." Phil yelled over the sound of Skyrim. He turned it down now that Dan was home. He never had it loud when his roommate was at home, it gave him a headache.

"Yeah Phil, what're we having?" Dan replied. He had just returned from telling him girlfriend that he was gay. She was the first to know, not even Phil new yet. "Hey Phil, can I tell you something?"

Dan plodded into the living room in his jeans and cat t-shirt, looking gorgeous as always.

"Sure thing. What's up?" Phil paused his game and patted on the couch cushion, motioning for Dan to sit down. Dan let out a short puff of air through his nose. _This was bad enough telling Sarah but now I have to tell the guy I dumped her for! _

"I broke up with Sarah today." Phil nodded slowly willing him to continue. "It was because I told her I was gay." He then exhaled quickly and stopped to absorb the enormity that he had just had released on him.

"Ok. That's ok. Was there any other reason? Or was it just that?" He looked hopefully into Dan's eyes. Dan knew Phil was bi but they didn't really talk about it.

"Well there was another reason but it's silly."

"Please tell me." He already had a good idea what Dan was going to say next but Phil waited none the less.

"I actually like a guy. A lot. But I don't know how to tell him I like him."

"Well, I would start with, I know we're friends and I'd hate to ruin that but..." Phil was suddenly interrupted by Dan's lips crashing against his. He was resistant at first but slowly Phil melted into the kiss.

"Dan, I..."

"Oh god Phil! I'm so sorry, I just thought... I'm sorry." He stood up and almost ran to his room and slammed the door.

"No Dan, I just wanted to say I like you too..." Phil whispered.

He made his way to Dan's room where he put his ear against the door. He could hear Dan crying.

"Dan? Can I come in, we need to talk."

"Hold on a second." Dan rubbed the ears from his eyes and walked to the door. "Okay."

Slowly Phil opened the door to find Dan on the other side.

"Dan, about earlier. It's not that I don't like you, in fact all I was going to say is that I liked you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Slowly they closed the gap between them and inched they're faces closer and closer together. Suddenly, the door bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2 (REALLY SMUTTY! WARNING!)

"Guys, you home?"

"It's us, Chris and PJ!"

"Come on in!" Phil yelled. "We're in the kitchen!" This wasn't true but they knew they could get to the kitchen before their visitors.

They slowly clambered off the bed where they had been sitting and made their way to the door. Phil stopped at he door and waited for Dan to follow.

"I wonder what they want?" Phil whispered.

"Probably to tell us that they're shagging. I mean come on! We've known for ages and yet they seem to think they've been keeping it a secret!" Dan replied.

"Shhhh! They might hear us!"

"We should probably go and say hello. What's our excuse? Heard a noise in my room and went to go and check it out?"

"Sounds like a plan!" He gave Dan a quick kiss and opened the door. They made their way into the living room where Chris and PJ were sitting talking.

"Hey guys, sorry, we thought we heard a noise coming from Dan's room." Phil said.

"Nah, it's fine. PJ and I were OK by ourselves." Chris gave PJ a wink that Phil could have sworn made PJ go red.

"So, what's up? We were about to get dinner when you knocked." Dan asked.

"Oh, we wanted to tell you something." Chris replied. He shuffled towards PJ and took his friend's hand.

"We've been-"

"I KNEW IT!" Dan bursted out as PJ started his sentence.

"May I continue?" PJ asked. Dan fell silent and nodded to let PJ know to continue. "Thank you. As I was saying, we've been together for a couple of months now and we wanted you two to be the first to know."

"Well, what do you think?" Chris added.

"Well, it's no real surprise but we're both really happy for you." Phil smiled. He glanced over to find Dan looking over at him. He gave him an inquisitive look, asking if they should tell their friends about their newly formed spark but his friends non-responsive look told him no. Phil turned to Chris and PJ to ask them if they wanted to see if they wanted to stay for dinner only to find them caught in each others stare, Phil could sense the sexual tension from where he was sitting.

"Guys? You wanna stay for tea?" He eventually asked.

"Sure, thanks." PJ muttered, never taking his eyes away from his boyfriend.

"Well then, Dan? Would you like to join me in the kitchen to get the pizza out of the oven?"

"Sure thing Phil." Dan replied, not taking his eyes off the horny couple.

As they made their way into the kitchen they didn't speak. They were both thinking about what their friends would be doing once they returned.

Thunk.

Phil slammed his body into Dan's, caught up in the moment. Passionately he started kissing Dan, his erection growing by the moment.

"Dan, I want this."

"I want this too Phil but should we do it while Chris and Peej are here?"

"Please, they're probably having sex on the floor right now! They won't care." (Phil was right).

"Then let's take this to your room." Dan grinned. They made their way to Phil's room, still intertwined. Dan grabbed the door handle just when Phil started moving down his neck. Leaving small purple bruises as he went. He continued fumbling around until he got the handle turned and Phil pushed him on to the bed. Dan started to pull off Phil's shirt, trying not to miss a kiss.

"Mmmm...Phil." Dan groaned.

"Right there huh?" Phil was halfway down Dan's stomach, on the verge of his V. He slowly started to remove Dan's trousers, making sure he continued to move down his body. Phil came to a stop when he reached Dan's member. Now fully erect, Dan still had his pants on. Phil started to massage Dan's erect cock, slowly at first but then moving faster and faster.

"Phil!" Dan gasped. "Keep... going..." So he did. Phil kept pumping and Dan kept groaning. This had been going on a long time when Dan came. Covering the inside of him boxers in warm sticky fluid. Phil smiled, his eyes glistening in the moonlight from the open window.

"My turn." He whispered.

Phil flipped Dan on his back and removed his own clothes.

"Lube?"

"Bottom drawer." Dan replied.

"Been using it a lot have you?" Phil winked. Without warning, Phil stuck in his finger, desperately looking for Dan's prostate.

"Ungghh!" Dan groaned. He desperately wanted Phil inside him, he wanted to be so intimate but he was toying with Dan. He found Dan's prostate and heard a satisfying groan escape from his mouth.

"There Phil, right th-" Phil entered. Slowly pushing. Dan wasn't used to this. He had done it once or twice when Phil was out, and sure, he always said Phil's name but this was nothing Dan could do to himself. He could never do this himself. He never got this far. He was getting there. Phil was pushing, pumping harder and harder, also groaning.

"Dan.." He groaned. "Help." He knew what he needed to to. He raised his back and started to move in sync with Phil, grinding harder and harder.

"I'm almost there..." Phil groaned. So was Dan. They were both so close. So close. They both let out a sudden groan and came. They kept going through they're orgasms, desperate to keep their intimacy going. They pushed on, moving faster and faster, until they collapsed. Exhausted and covered in cum they curled up together.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Dan asked.

"If we're not then we've just done some really weird stuff." Phil laughed.


End file.
